fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA021
Synopsis Still exploring Saffron City, Yazmyne, Dante, and Nick enter the Saffron Dojo. Since the Psychic-Type Saffron Gym is closed, the original Fighting-Type Saffron Gym is slated to re-open in the coming months. The trio meet the Dojo Master and Gurkinn, a Mega Evolution Trainer, who is visiting from the Kalos region. Gurkinn explains that he is currently the gym leader of the Shalour City Gym in Kalos but is training his granddaughter to take his place in the coming years. Yazmyne, Dante, and Nick meets his granddaughter, Korinna who just a year younger than Yazmyne. Korrina quickly develops a crush on Dante. Nick is greeted by the Dojo Master especially. Nick calls out his Hitmonchan, leading Nick to explain that he visited Saffron City a few times when he was younger, and during one of those trips the Dojo gave him a Tyrogue that has since evolved into Hitmonchan. This was after he received Scyther from his parents as a gift. Yazmyne asks what Tyrogue was like and Nick says that he had to devote a daily workout routine for Tyrogue that he had to participate in. Because Tyrogue trained so much, evolving into Hitmonchan didn't take long. The Dojo Master wants to test how strong Hitmonchan has become and proposes that he and Gurkinn share a match. Gurkinn is more than pleased and Korrina hopes her grandfather will use Mega Evolution. Nick and Gurkinn battle with Himonchan against Lucario. Nick and Hitmonchan attack first while Lucario evades each of Hitmonchan's punches with incredibly agility. Gurkinn Mega Evolves his Lucario, fascinating Yazmyne. Lucario gains much more speed and power, leading to Nick's swift defeat. Following the battle, Gurkinn is impressed with the weight of Hitmonchan's attacks, coupled with his Iron Fist ability. Gurkinn admits that Lucario are not known for their defenses, so a some powerful jabs from Hitmonchan would have knocked out Lucario. Gurkinn says that Hitmonchan's punches are sharp and powerful as they should be, but they should also focus on footwork to a heavier speed advantage. '' ''Dante looks around with disinterest since he's only interested in Bug-Type Pokemon. However, Korrina tries to entice him with all the fun of Fighting-Type Pokemon. Korrina convinces Dante to at least try and the Dojo Master offers Dante a Heracross to train as Heracross is a Bug/Fighting Pokemon. Dante and Korrina join the Karate students who train together with their Fighting-Type Pokemon. Meanwhile, Yazmyne learns about Mega Evolution from Gurkinn, who explains that only certain full evolved Pokemon can Mega Evolve or at least that's what the data shows. Gurkinn believes that all fully evolved Pokemon can Mega Evolve, but the right Mega Stone simply needs to be discovered. He does, however, say that Venusaur, the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur, is able to Mega Evolve, which astonishes Yazmyne. Gurkinn says that if Yazmyne is serious about being a trainer and understanding her Pokemon, then she would be able to achieve Mega Evolution and control it with her Pokemon. When the group decides to leave, the Dojo Master stops Yazmyne, offering her a gym battle when the dojo becomes a real gym again and Yazmyne accepts the challenge. Major Events *Yazmyne learns about Mega Evolution and the Kalos region *Scyther is revealed to be Nick's first Pokemon, having received him as a gift from his parents *Nick is revealed to have gotten his Hitmonchan as a Tyrogue from the Saffron Dojo *Nick battles Gurkinn and loses Characters Human *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Hideki *Gurkinn *Korinna *Karate Students *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Hitmonchan (Nick's) *Tyrogue (Nick's; flashback) *Heracross (Hideki's) *Lucario (Gurkinn's) *Riolu (Korrina's) *Hitmonlee *Hitmontop *Mankey *Sawk *Gurdurr *Scraggy Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Episodes focusing on Nick Category:Episodes focusing on Dante